


Helping Hands

by ValkyrieGail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Androids, Bakery, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Lubrication, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail
Summary: Gabriel thought his life would be quiet and somewhat mundane after retiring from the police force to open a small bakery, but after acquiring an android named ‘Jack’, his life becomes anything but.A Detroit: Become Human AU.





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to write an android fic and I do like the idea of Jack as an eager-to-learn android and Gabriel, a retired detective turned baker, as his human to take care of. Based loosely in a D:BH world before and after the android uprising.

 

 I.

 

Gabriel Reyes typically preferred to work alone.

He thrived on it; found the comfort in getting up before the sun rose to manipulate the dough in his hands that would eventually come out as masterpieces to display on the shelves of his small, modest bakery, simply named ‘ _Sweet Arts_.’ (A nod to his mother, who had come up with the name when ‘Death Blossom’ didn’t make the cut.)

Gabriel didn’t mind collaborating when it came to creating and designing cakes and desserts, but when he was nose deep in a project, his employees knew to leave him to his own creative devices and give him his space.

Gabriel lived and breathed desserts, and was settled in the fact that he would bake and create until his last breath.

As a retired detective, he enjoyed spending his time doing something more stress-free and that brought smiles to people’s faces. He had owned the bakery now for 5 years since his early retirement due to medical necessity after a case went far south.

The accident had nearly cost him his life, but it did leave him with a new outlook and fresh perspective on what he wanted to do.

After leaving the force, he found ‘retirement’ wasn’t really his thing, nor did it exactly pay the bills. With the help of his sister and a few family friends, he managed to purchase the shop space to open Sweet Arts and indulge in his long love for baking and sweets.

Life was simple where it needed to be, and Gabriel preferred it that way.

He didn’t thing he needed to change anything, but there were some things his shop (and life) were lacking in.

That was when he noticed the glowing holo-pamphlet on his desk with a bright yellow post-it note attached to the top.

The post-it read: “Just an idea” in Jesse’s familiar handwriting.

The pamphlet in question was for a line of service androids. There was a male and female android on the front cover, both smiling professionally and wearing stark white uniforms with their model numbers glowing in the top right corner. They of course looked like models; all of CyberLife’s androids had to look spic and span to the point that it made Gabriel’s eyes squint.

“ _Fuckin hell_.” Gabriel muttered under his breath and threw the pamphlet back on his desk.

The idea of hiring on an android had crossed his mind a few times before, but he had never gotten around to it because of budget and his own hesitation with having such an expansive machine around the shop.

Gabriel only had a few employees in the shop. One was Jesse McCree, who was a talented baker and had known Gabriel for many years. Another was Mei-Ling Zhou, a skilled cake decorator that had moved to the city a few years ago, and Lena, who was a part-time worker by day and student by night.

Jesse had encouraged Gabriel before about purchasing an android to at least run the register and storefront so that the bakers could spend more time completing orders and taking on more clients.  

Gabriel had been against the idea at first. He liked that their bakery was one of the last safe zones for humans; where anyone could walk in and be greeted by a warm smile and genuine conversation from another living, breathing person.

Places like that were few and far between nowadays.

He wasn’t _against_ androids in general, but he remembered a time when they were not the default whenever you walked into a business. He missed having genuine conversation with another person who had interests and a spark of personality in their eyes.

With androids, it was all lacking. They of course looked appealing and acted professionally, but there wasn’t a sincere connection to be made.

However, Lena had already expressed to Gabriel her concerns with having to change her shift times due to her growing class schedule. The bakery owner didn’t want to lose Lena’s talents (she was the best when it came to detailed fondant decorations), but he also didn’t want to hire on another person and risk money running tighter in the store.

Gabriel poured over the pros and cons of it while he readied the dough for the what-would-be chocolate croissants.

Androids were expensive.

He could take out a loan or a lease on one, as many people did in order to obtain an android, but referring to a human machine like a car didn’t settle well with him. He also didn’t want to deal with the humans or other androids who sold android units. They were odd folk, and going into a CyberLife store with androids standing around, appearing nonchalant while they were being sold made his head spin.

He remembered a time before all of it.

It seemed _wrong_ somehow. 

 “Mornin’ Gabriel. Did you see my note?” Jesse asked, yawning loudly. He hung up his hat and pulled an apron over his head, tying it along the back.

Gabriel glanced over to him pointedly. “Not so subtle of you.”

Jesse beamed. “Just reminding you of a conversation we’ve had a few times. Did you even read the article?”

The older man shrugged. “I already know the gist of it. I’m considering it.”

Jesse pulled down one of the printed orders from his board and looked over the specs for the day’s products. He would start with the éclairs first. He rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands before pulling out the different ingredients at his own work table.

“So let’s say that after work today, we go down to the Cyberlife store and check out a few of their service models. They’re having a sale on their old units, the 500’s, now that the 600’s are out.” Jesse suggested good-naturedly while he evaluated his tools. “I know you keep saying we need a human face at the front, but we should get up with the times. I really think it could help.”

Gabriel let out a long sigh, seeing the reasoning behind Jesse’s opinion clearly. Many of their clientele did send in androids to pick up orders, and having one at the front desk could help some of the check out and ordering procedures go quicker.

Still, a _human touch_ had been something Gabriel had prided himself on for so many years.

Perhaps he _was_ being stubborn.

He glanced back at the article. “The CyberLife store creeps me out.”

“So I’ll go with you.” Jesse reassured. “You could give one a good home here.”

“You talk as if they’re an animal shelter. They’re not alive…at least, not like us.”

“It’s close.” Jesse hummed. “Also, you could have the android help you out around your house at the end of the day. They’re good with clean-up and other basic tasks.”

“Are you implying something about my home?”

Jesse chuckled, shaking his head. “I ain’t sayin’ anything, _jefe_.”

“You’re _thinkin_ it.” Gabe muttered. “It’s distracting.”

“Would you just…consider it? Really, truly consider it?” Jesse looked towards him pointedly, hopeful in a way that made Gabriel want to roll his eyes and throw some flour at him. “We’ve jumped back and forth on it for years and now with Lena having afternoon classes, we could use the extra help. Think of how fast an android could process orders and do our scheduling. It could free up your time as well.”

“I’ll consider it.” Gabriel conceded.

“That’s a step in the right direction.” Jesse beamed back.

It was, though Gabriel still had his reservations. He had always been concerned about androids going deviant, and had seen it in his line of work and more recently on the news. His mother used to chide him, telling him he read too many science fiction books when he was little and was just too suspicious of others.

Androids were supposedly safe and well-regarded for improving business.

And yet, that still didn’t seem like a good enough reason…

When he worked down at the station, there had been a few cases from time to time where an android turned deviant and killed its master or ran away from its family. Seeing what the machines were capable of doing to a human body never left the back of his mind.

Those days were behind him, though.

They had been for a long time.

He had to keep moving forward and adapt to survive.

Maybe he needed to get with the times.

*

*

Gabriel did contemplate it.

He considered it when he got home and saw the state of the mess his house had turned into because he couldn’t be bothered to take care of it all properly between working, sleeping, and vegetating on the sofa.

He considered it when he went to the grocery store to buy milk and eggs and saw all the androids working their 24/7 shifts without an ounce of dark circles or fatigue on their faces. Just pleasant smiles all around that slightly unnerved him.

He even considered it the next morning when he woke up for work at 3:30am and had no freshly washed pants, so had to do a sniff test to make sure his jeans were still good despite having a frosting stain on the right pant leg.

He considered it when his Newfie, Reaper, came back inside dragging muddied wet paws on the kitchen tile before hunkering down on his giant dog bed for the rest of the morning until Gabe stopped by in a few hours to check on him again

He considered it in the quiet, when he was alone, with the hum of the TV highlighting the recaps for the latest football lineups while Reaper snored beside him.

When Gabriel closed his honey-brown eyes, he could still see the outline of a dismembered human body scattered on the living room floor from the case he took six years ago. It was a gruesome sight when the team got there, having answered a call from a concerned neighbor who heard screaming and loud pounding on the floor above them.

He could remember finding the owner’s android, _hiding_ , as if it knew what fear truly was. The light indicator on its right temple was red while it mumbled to itself, still holding a knife for protection at its side while it huddled in the closet. Gabriel found himself speaking softly to the android, trying to coax it out like a stray animal. Instead, that same knife eventually plunged into Gabriel’s lower abdomen while the machine tried to get away but was shot down by two other agents.

There was so much red and blue on the ground, that Gabe didn’t know where to look. He survived the incident, but the _fear_ , the frightened look in the machine’s eyes never left his memory.

People may have thought Gabriel was crazy for implying the android felt emotions and was acting out of fear for its life. The other agents left the android’s behavior up to faulty programming and a slip in its system functions. Negligent owners could cause an already flawed android to go off the deep end and further damage the morality software installed.

Gabe could never rest well with that theory. He wanted to believe it, but there was something in the android that told him it wasn’t just an animatronic robot completing orders or a purpose.

The android had sentient thoughts.

_Please don’t kill me. Pl-please don’t kill me. I didn’t mean to-_

He ran his thumb along the scar on his lower left abdomen.

If the android could experience and act out of fear, what else could it feel?

What else were they capable of?

Switching to the news, there seemed to be more and more reports of deviant behavior that is was beginning to cause public concern. CyberLife had issued many statements on the quality of their androids and the strict regulations in place to have them on the market.

The fact that the android were turning on their owners did make Gabriel wonder what was going on in their systems.

What could cause and develop that fear?

Was it truly a default or had the machines evolved?

*

The CyberLife store was along the same street as his favorite grocery supply.

He passed by it often enough, but usually he had his beanie and sunglasses on, blocking out the view of the modernly slick and shiny storefront.

Most of the time he could ignore it, but after a bad night of sleep and a full day at the bakery finishing some orders and listening to Mei and Jesse talk about all the pros of having an android, he felt he needed to face his demons.

Or at least try.

He made a compromise and stopped outside of the store where the androids were all visible on outside displays for window shoppers, and through the glass to the actual units.  

He looked at the new models through the window and frowned heavily. There was something about seeing human-like robots on pedestals with descriptions of what they could do, like describing DnD skillsets, that still unnerved the old detective.

During the last few years of his work down at the station, CyberLife had begun developing androids for use in law enforcement. He had only worked with a few, but never closely in investigations. The models he saw through this window were primarily companion and service androids. Those types were common enough. In fact, his elderly parents even had a service android at their home to help them get around the house, take medication, and to cook meals.

Almost everyone had an android nowadays, but Gabriel was still hesitant.

It didn’t settle well with him to ‘own’ something that could be…more.

“Gabriel? Is that you hiding under that beanie?”

He turned to the familiar voice, a smile already edging the corner of his lips when he turned to face the woman who had placed a hand on his shoulder. Her long gray hair was tied back into a neat ponytail, showcasing her gracefully refined features.

The older woman’s warm almond brown eyes brightened when he turned towards her. “I thought that was you.”

“Hey, Ana. It’s been a while.”

“It has, hasn’t it? I wondered when I’d run into you again.” She looked over to the window with interest. “Doing some shopping?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Just looking for now.”

“For the shop or for yourself?” She raised a brow, a mischievous glint in her knowing eyes.

“For the bakery.” Gabriel replied quickly. “Lena has classes in the afternoons and it might be easier to hire on an android to fill the gaps. I’m…still a little skeptical. I like having an all-human space.”

“I can understand why.” Ana replied, reflecting on Gabriel’s past skepticism over the androids and recent news on deviants all over the TV. “It’s always worth a try though, isn’t it?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure if I’m ready yet.” Gabriel glanced back over to the window. “They cost an arm and a leg.”

“It’s understandable. I had my reservations at first, but after my promotion, my workload stacked up and I needed the assistance at home. I hired a home service unit and she has been a godsend for Fareeha and I.” Ana explained. “You know, I was thinking of you the other day. I’m sorry I haven’t come down to visit more often. Work has been…very busy, as I’m sure you’ve seen on the news.”

“No rest for the wicked, I know.” Gabriel commiserated. “Is everything okay at the station?”

“Yes and no. I have two agents out, so the workload has been tight.”

He grimaced. “Well, if there’s any consultation you need help with, you have my number. I may be a little rusty, but you know I enjoy all of the reading.”

Ana thought about his offer for a moment and hummed in agreement.  “I may have a favor I might ask of you. It has to do with a dilemma I have down at the station, and I think your help might serve to resolve it.“

 “As long as it isn’t anything too big, then I’d be happy to help.  I didn’t mind helping you with that last case a year ago, but the bakery has been tight with orders recently and I’m trying not to turn away clients.”

“Of course. You’re a businessman now.” Ana winked. “Let me mull over the case again and see if you’re the right person for the job. If you agree to it, I will get a hold of you. Might even have a good stipend to offer you.”

Gabriel brightened. “I might be persuaded, then.”

“I thought so. I’ll come by the bakery later this week. You know how much I enjoy your chocolate baklava.”

“Come by on Monday and I’ll have a special order for you, Commissioner.”

“Charming as always, Lieutenant. Good luck with the shopping.” She tilted her head towards the CyberLife store. “Though I think you should wait for the right model to come out. Give it some time. The right fit will come.”

“Thank you, Ana.” Gabriel felt a small sense of relief for not being chided over his hesitation to enter the store. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

They exchanged a quick hug while Ana adjusted the reusable bag of small groceries on her shoulder. She could’ve had her android pick up the necessary items, but Ana had always loved to cook and pick out her own fresh meats and vegetables.

Gabriel watched her go fondly; appreciative that he still had friends thinking of him in the city. As much as he enjoyed his business and baking, he still felt proud to know that his service in law enforcement would never be overlooked.

Once a detective, always a detective.

*

*

*

The days went about much the same. Gabriel went to the bakery early in the morning and prepared the sweets for the day. He worked solidly for hours, only taking a break mid-morning to go by his house and check on Reaper. Most of the time, he brought the dog with him to the shop, allowing the canine to sleep on his dog bed at the front of the shop where there was no fear of fur getting into the pastries.

The bakery opened at 8am and closed by 4pm.

AT the end of the day, he cleaned up the shop, balanced the books, and continued to work on cakes and other specialty orders until 7pm.

By then, he went home. He took Reaper out for a run, ate dinner, watched TV, drank, and passed out until his alarm went off at 3:30 am.

Every day was much the same, except for Sundays.

Sundays were his day off. The bakery was still open, but Gabriel entrusted it to Jesse and Mei while he took a mental break at his favorite dive bar, Junker’s Paradise.

The bar wasn’t the nicest or best equipped, but he had been going to the same one for well over 15 years. Most of the patrons were older and more seasoned, like him. Weathered with age or experience, he enjoyed being surrounded by the quiet existence of old souls enjoying a pint and whatever major sports game happened to be on.

Today, it was basketball. Gabriel’s favorite.

He wasn’t proud of how much enjoyment he got out of drinking like this. It had come to be like his ‘regular church service.’ His mother still nagged him about it even though he was well in his 50’s and knew the alcohol didn’t help contribute to his health any. He had somewhat maintained a decent physique, but his muscles were no longer as toned as they used to be, and his stomach had softened over time.

(Eating sweets on the regular also didn’t help.)

Gabriel used to be a vain man when he was younger, and he still was to some extent. He just…stopped caring at some point after the accident and the suits telling him he was no longer fit for duty.

At least Sweet Arts brought a joy back into his life that gave him focus and purpose again.

Having his old station still seeking him out for help on cases also did wonders for his self-esteem.

Well on his third beer, Gabriel was content to let the buzz keep going.

It was all predictable and as usual up until the door opened and the faint glow of a blue light made him glance to the side. There was an android entering the bar and scanning around the patrons, oblivious to the fact that this was an obvious ‘human only’ establishment.

Mako looked over at Gabriel with a raise of his brow, signaling a ‘ _You know it?_ ’ While Gabriel shrugged, scowling. The brown eyed man pulled his beanie over some of his forehead, trying to keep his face turned away in annoyance. He figured it must be someone’s relative, sending out an android to bring home a drunken family member or friend. He didn’t want to deal with it.

Mako kept wiping down the glass while he watched the android closely.

Jameson, the bouncer, was squawking at the android to leave while the bot replied that he was there on official police duty.

_Police duty?_

Gabe’s lips were pursed tight while he mentally catalogued the small firearm he had tucked under his jacket in its holster. All these years later, and he was still a cop by heart. He wondered if there was a criminal in the bar and a scuffle would ensue. Mako was typically good about scaring off any troublemakers, but one could never be too careful.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a very polite, “Excuse me, sir?”

The android stopped beside him, invading his space with the dim blue glow of its processor. Gabriel looked up at him, allowing the android to scan and identify him. If the android was trying to fish out the criminal, it would be on its way quick enough.

The android was younger, perhaps designed to look like he was in his early 30’s, with a shock of blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. He had a few freckles and other features to make him appear more human, but Gabriel still felt a little unsettled by how handsome he was.

The android smiled brightly and pulled his hand away.

“Hello, Lieutenant Reyes. My name is Jack and I am an IU-700 model. I’ve been sent here by Commissioner Amari to collect you. She said you would be my new partner.” The blonde smiled widely, looking all too polished and more like a model than an actual service unit. “I’m looking forward to working with you.”

Gabriel squinted, wondering if this was some kind of prank.

“Do you know it?” A patron three seats away from Gabriel spoke up. When the old lieutenant shrugged, the patron mumbled beside him haughtily. “C’mon man, you know the rules. No blue bloods in here.”

“It’s confused.” Gabriel shot back, taking another swig of his beer. “I don’t have a partner. I’m retired. Also, it’s Sunday. Ana knows I’m off on Sundays.”

Jack didn’t seem to mind the obvious brush off. “Actually Lieutenant, I was assigned to you at 0900 hours by Commissioner Amari. She said you would be reluctant to leave the bar and debriefed me on what to expect.”

“Fuckin Ana…” Gabriel groaned, wiping at his eyes. He ran his hand across his forehead and glared over at the android. “Did she say why she assigned you to me? Is there some new case I need to know about? She never told me in detail.”

“She said I am to be your new partner.” He repeated again in an all too pleasant voice. “Now if you could please come down with me to the station, Commissioner Amari would like to meet with you.”

“My badge was retired five years ago.”

“Yes, but you’re still in the system as a consulting agent, correct? If you could please come with me, Commissioner Amari is waiting. She also told me to tell you that ‘you knew this was coming.’, for whatever significance that entails. ”

“Of course she would.” Gabriel drank the rest of his beer and set the empty glass bottle on the bar. He sat and glared at the bar top for a few moments, trying to gather his wits about him before he faced Ana and why she had decided to send an android to him on a Sunday morning, when she _knew_ he would be at the bar.

It had to be a joke or some ploy to get him sober.

Ana meeting him outside of CyberLife and then sending an android to him a few days later wasn’t just by coincidence.

He cleared his voice, “See you next week, Mako.”

The bartender tilted his head towards the old detective. Gabriel stood up and stretched, regaining his footing while he checked the score on the game before they exited. Jack tried to smile pleasantly, but the human ignored him while he walked past him and towards the door. He geared the game up on his phone so that he wouldn’t miss any of the plays. Jack continued to smile excitedly.  

“Stop smiling like that. It’s odd.” Gabriel instructed while the android followed him out to his old Dodge charger.

“I was designed to have a pleasing exterior to help negotiate in high stress situations. Although I cannot change my facial expression functions, perhaps you would prefer me to change my hair color or facial features?”

The thing was too god damn earnest and stupidly attractive for Gabriel’s liking. His buzz was wearing off. The human didn’t want to be rude.

“Nevermind.” Gabriel fumbled for his keys, but the android stood in front of the driver’s side door and held out his hand.

“You’ve been drinking. Please allow me to drive so that we can arrive to our destination safely and allow you time to sober up.”

“I’m well within the legal limit.”

“I must insist, Lieutenant Reyes.”

“Please stop calling me that. No one calls me that. Just call me ‘Gabriel’, okay?”

“Yes, Gabriel. Now, can I have the keys please?” The android held out his hand expectantly, a closed smile on his face while he waited eagerly.

Gabriel looked up at the cloudy sky and inhaled deeply, counting to ten when he closed his eyes. He wanted to leave the android out of whatever Ana had planned for him, but he didn’t want Ana to berate him for turning down the blonde.

“What a fucking day.”

He handed over the keys and slumped into the passenger seat, ignoring the android who efficiently started the old car and began to drive without question.

When Jack turned to ask him a question, Gabriel was sure to have his arms crossed and eyes closed, attempting to feign sleep and ignore the machine.

Luckily, the android got the hint.

*

*

*

The whole drive to the station, Jack wanted to comment on the hostility and the impact it could have on Gabriel’s health, especially with the human’s heart murmur, but he was best suited to deescalate situations. Many humans disliked talking about their health records, and Jack was trying his best not to upset his new partner.

Jack had been briefed extensively on retired Lieutenant Gabriel Reyes, and if Commissioner Amari thought they were a perfect match, then he could follow her guidance in making a connection with the human and learn how to best serve his needs and purpose.

Commissioner Amari had reassured him that everything would be fine. However, Gabriel didn’t seem very fond of androids and Jack knew that creating a positive relationship between them would be a difficult task. Pleasing Gabriel and forming a solid foundation was at the top of his priority list.

If Commissioner Amari believed they were a good match, he had to have faith in her decision.

He wanted to learn from Lieutenant Reyes- _Gabriel_ , and prove his worth.

Jack cleared his voice. “I’m sorry for picking you up at the bar. I read in your file that it is your usual day off. I did not mean to disrupt your leisure.”

Gabriel looked over to him, surprised. “My _file_?”

“Commissioner Amari thought I should be briefed on you beforehand. Your records are very impressive. I can see why you’ve earned so many accolades.”

Gabriel put both hands at his temples and rubbed at them in slow circular motions, indicative of a headache.

Perhaps he was coming off the alcohol?

Dehydration was a common side effect of too much alcohol intake. Jack didn’t think to bring a water bottle with him.

“Are you all right, Gabriel?”

“I’m fine.”

“I would offer refreshments, but I didn’t think to pack any. Commissioner Amari stressed that I needed to bring you to the office ASAP, so I cannot stop at any food establishments, either.”

Gabriel blinked. “ASAP? Is everything okay?”

Jack pursed his lips.

Had he said too much?

“Yes. ETA is 3 minutes.”

Gabriel looked back out the window before checking his phone again. Jack decided to keep conversation to minimum. He wasn’t sure how much Gabriel knew and didn’t want to confuse the situation further.

He had to follow procedure.

*

*

*

Once they arrived and parked at the station, Gabriel was the first one out. For a man who had only had beer and trail mix for lunch, he was surprisingly quick at marching up the steps and going inside. He was greeted by a few agents and given the wave through while Jack trailed after him, trying to match his quick pace.

Ana stood outside her office, arms crossed.

 “Still drinking on Sunday mornings? I’m glad I knew where to find you.”

“This better not be an impromptu intervention.”

“We'll save that for another time.” Ana smirked. “How about you come inside and take a seat. Jack, could you please wait outside the door? I’ll call for you in a moment.”

“Of course, commissioner.” Jack obeyed, taking position outside of the door while the older woman closed it gently.

Gabriel ran his hands down his face. “Don’t suppose you have any special drinks in here?”

“I have something better.” She handed him a water bottle and sat down across from him. “You smell like those junkers.”

He shrugged and took a few solid gulps of the cold refreshment.

Ana waited patiently for him to finish. She tapped a pent against her desk, getting across the message that he needed to hurry it up.

Gabriel put the cap back on. “So this was kind of an unorthodox call. Is everything okay? I’m not sure how I feel about an android super model picking me up and telling me he’s my new partner.”

“I would’ve gone myself, but some things came up.”

“It couldn’t have waited until tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

Gabriel’s interest was piqued.

Ana leveled him a concerned look. There was a seriousness, a worry to her eyes that hadn’t been there a few days before. Gabriel had seen this look before; knew when Ana was holding her cards close to her chest.

“Is this about that favor?” Gabriel broached the subject carefully.

“It is.” The older woman sat back in her chair and spun the pen in her hand. A nervous tic she had picked up in her youth.

“And I’m assuming it might have to do with that android telling me he’s my partner now. What’s going on?” Gabriel leaned forward, resting his arms on her desk.

 “Jack is a great asset to the team, but we recently upgraded to the newer models specifically designed for more in-depth investigative procedures of work.” Ana explained. “Jack has been on the force for years, but by CyberLife’s account, he is an outdated model.”

“So that favor..?”

“Jack has valuable data and skills that I want to keep access of. I don’t want him decommissioned or transferred to another precinct.”

“So you’re assigning him to me.”

“Not just assigning; I’m hoping you’ll agree to a transfer of ownership.”

Gabriel was slightly baffled by the request. “He seems to think we’re partners, not…’master’ and ‘owner’.”

“Jack wasn’t designed for a master-owner relationship dynamic. He is his own unit and works alongside his human co-workers to solve cases and complete tasks. He’s an investigative unit, but is inquisitive and adaptable to the core.”

Gabe looked down at the desk, taking in the information. “What would a transfer of ownership do to benefit you?”

Ana hummed thoughtfully. “He has saved my life before and I know it seems trivial, owing a debt to an android, but he deserves a proper retirement. Much like you. Jack is a unique android. He has helped us solve many cases, and I like to keep my good men close by.”

“Like me?” Gabe snorted.

Ana merely grinned. “I know you’re not a big fan of androids, but I can trust you with Jack. He is…exceptional, to say the least. As Commissioner, it’s within my rights to transfer him to you while you offer some of your services and expertise to us.”

Gabriel breathed in deeply through his nose, mulling over the offer. He could use the extra help within the shop, but he preferred working alone when it came to any future consulting jobs or investigations.

“Can he ring up customers?”

“You’ll find him very useful, I think.” Ana slid a folder across the desk. Inside, there was paperwork highlighting the different skills IU-700 ‘Jack’ could successfully accomplish. “He’s very adaptable and has programming allowing him to learn and master new skills. If he can make a good cup of coffee, he can certainly help at a bakery.”

The younger man skimmed over the next page of the file, an eyebrow raised. “So he’s been staying here at the station, 24/7?”

Ana sighed and gestured her hand back towards the android, still visible through the glass. “I invited him to many of my family functions during the holidays and vacation time when necessary. He gets along well with others and Fareeha thinks the world of him. It was actually her that suggested we transfer ownership to you.”

“Is that so?”

“She taught him how to play basketball. He may give you a run for your money.”

“Not too hard.” Gabe grimaced. “I don’t run as fast as I used to.”

“However you choose to make use of his services, I do need you to sign a few forms to make it official. I’ll have the peace of mind that Jack wont be in some scrapyard, and I’ll know he’ll take care of you and help at your shop. For me, it’s a win-win.”

Gabriel paused. “He’s worth way more than whatever work I’m doing for you. He’s an investigative unit…I know those don’t run cheap, Ana.”

“As I said-” Ana continued, signing her name on the dotted line, “-I like to keep my good men close. The station is receiving upgrades and I rather not lose Jack in the process.”

“So what you’re really doing is transferring ownership to protect him.”

“Those are you words, not mine.” Ana slid the papers across her desk to the other agent. “I figure you’ll be doing further consultant work in the future, and Jack will be of great help to you. I take care of my people, and you’ll always be at the top of the list.”

Gabriel’s eyes softened. He looked over the documents, figuring he shouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth. “Okay…” He sighed, taking a pen to sign along the lines indicated. “This will keep Jesse off my back, and if he is as useful as you say, I guess I don’t have much to lose.”

“Thank you, Gabriel.”

He raised a brow. “Shouldn’t I be thanking _you_?”

Ana stood and walked around her desk to open her office door where Jack was still standing outside, his hands in his pocket. “C’mon, Jack.”

The android followed her inside, looking…slightly nervous in front of Gabriel.

“Jack, Gabriel has agreed to the transfer and will take you on as his new partner. Gabriel is a fine detective and a trusted friend of mine. I know you will accomplish much with your time with him and that you will enjoy your new work at his bakery.”

Jack seemed to brighten, looking more relieved. “Thank you, Commissioner Amari. I won’t let you or Lieutenant- I mean, Gabriel, down.”

Gabriel stood from his chair and stretched. “Is there anything else?”

Ana nodded. “Jack will debrief you on more once you two get settled. I would love to grab lunch with you, but I have a meeting I can’t miss. You should get going.”

“Thank you.” Jack spoke up again. Ana smiled towards him and brought him into a hug. The exchange seemed awkward from Gabriel’s perspective, but he didn’t question it while he walked towards the door.

Jack picked up a duffle bag and a briefcase from the corner and walked behind Gabriel while Ana followed them out.

Before they could leave, there was a tight grip on Gabriel’s wrist.

 “Take care of him.” Ana whispered. “Please. For me.”

Gabriel’s brows scrunched in worry. He wanted to question what she meant, why she would say something like that, but she pulled away quickly back towards her office.

Gabriel thought about the tightness at the corners of Ana’s eyes and the lack of mirth in her smile throughout the exchange. He knew his instincts were never wrong and he wondered just what she might be hiding while he followed Jack back out to his car.

Something wasn’t right.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ;)  
> Come say hello~  
> [Tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


End file.
